Make me yours
by Harco8059
Summary: Kaname, Zero and Takumi are childhood friends.. xD
1. Prologue

**Make me yours**

**Pairings: KanamexZero and UsuixZero**

**Warnings: My Grammar is suck so please excuse me for that… xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight and ****Kaichou Wa Maid-sama!**** .. **

**A/N: This will be a crossover from ****Kaichou Wa Maid-sama!**** Since there's no crossover option for this two anime I will put this fic in the Vampire Knight section…Plus in the first place, I've never decided to make a crossover but I just found a HOT Video between Usui and Zero… So I thought, I will write fanfic for them. So here it is, my inner fangirl is squealing for this couple... *cough cough* anyway, read and review so that I know that this idea is acceptable for readers like you and will continue it if you guys wants it... xD**

**Summary: Kaname, Zero and Takumi are childhood friends…. **

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Many people have said that the garden of the Kuran's is the most beautiful garden that they ever seen. The garden was consisting of at least 30 different flowers. The flowers are well taken care and also the plants. At the middle of the garden there is a small glass house, inside of the house consist of a small kitchen, tables, chairs, sofas, a tv, dvd system and an old grand piano.

Inside the house there are three young kids, two purebloods and one future hunter.

"Kana-chan, Taku-chan. Hear my music" The youngest of the three exclaimed, Kiryuu Zero is his name. He is a cheerful yet intelligent 5 years old. The Kiryuu's are known for being an excellent hunter. They are also close friends of the Kuran's and Usui's families.

The Kuran and Usui are purebloods, the two families are probably the most famous and powerful vampires in the world. No vampires or hunters didn't know about their names. They are kind and helpful but they can also be ruthless and cold. The hunter association and the vampire council made a truce because of the influence of the three families.

Kuran Kaname is the only son and heir of the Kuran's and Usui Takumi is the only son and heir of the Usui's. The two purebloods are 7 years old, 2 years older than Zero, who is also the only son and heir od the Kiyuu's.

The two purebloods smile at the antics of their precious friend. Since the first time they meet the silver haired boy, they know that they should protect this person and cherish him until the end of time. The song that Zero played is called CANON. It is still off but it is way better at his age.

After the song, the two purebloods praise Zero for his talent of playing the piano. Zero gave them the sunniest smile and crushes them with his bear hug. They played for awhile before Zero's parents fetch him.

"Goodbye Kana-chan" The silver haired boy hugs him tightly again then give him a kiss on the cheek while Kaname give him a peck on his forehead.

He turns to Takumi and does the same routine as Kaname "Goodbye Taku-chan"

"Bye Zero" The two friends uttered happily.

* * *

><p>At that night, Kuran Kaname woke up at the bad dream but he didn't remember anything so he decided to go to the kitchen and order some hot milk at his personal butler. He went downstairs and found his parents with grave expressions plastered on their faces.<p>

"Mom, Dad what's wrong?" He asks with a quizzically expression.

His mother run to him and hug him fiercely. He didn't know what got wrong. His parents seems fine but he didn't like the expressions that his parents giving him. For some reason, he didn't like this tension. Not one bit. His thoughts were interrupted by a sobs coming from his mother.

So he asks again "what's wrong?" While he return the embraced.

"The Kiryuu's…." He looks at his father who is currently trying hard to control his tears.

"What happen?" He asks innocently.

"The Kiryuu's are found murdered inside their mansion" His father couldn't take anymore and let the tears fall silently while his mother embraced him more tightly and sobs louder.

In Kaname's part, he didn't know what to say. He feels like he was being burn alive and also being freeze alive. He felt numb and laugh hollowly "It's a joke right?" while he was trying to push his mother off him.

The only answer that greeted him is the sobs and the heavy breath that his parents give.

"It's a LIE!" he shouted and successfully push his mother away from him.

His eyes are wide and tears are streaming down unstoppable. He didn't even know that he was crying and sobbing as his parents.

"ZERO? Where is Zero?"

He can see his father closes his eyes while his mother looks at him with a pain expression.

"WHERE IS ZERO?" He shouted and demanded. He couldn't control his tears nor his sobs but he didn't care. As long as Zero is safe it is fine.

His mother embraced him again and this time he couldn't push her off. His strength is leaving him.

"Where is he?" He asks softly. His voice is filled with never ending pain and lost.

Then he heard his father uttered "Kidnap" That one word hits Kaname hard.

And his world turns black.

Shall I continue?

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. I got 4 WIP stories and now 5 But rest assured I will finish the fics that I've written… <strong>

**Ummm.. Can I have a review? xD**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: There's a poll in my profile. Please visit it and vote if you want… :)**

**Ps. I don't know the real names of the parents of Takumi since in the manga he is so reluctant to talk about himself so I have to make names for them. Just tell me if anyone knows about his parents names. :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: To Protect<p>

It's been 3 years since the day of Kiryuu Zero's life was changed, his parents were murdered by unknown foe and he was taken by the slave traders and was sold as a slave but with the power and influence of both Kurans and Usuis, he was found immediately before the slave traders ship him to his owner. Of course, the Kurans and Usuis ordered their minions that the slave traders who were responsible for Zero being there was never ending torture and then death.

The Kurans and Usuis were livid at what had happen to their close friend's deaths and godson's life if they haven't used their connections. The two families decided that from that day and forward, they will be Kiryuu Zero's official guardians. To Kaname and Takumi's delight, their parents decided to build the biggest and grandest mansion for the two families and Zero to live.

All seems well after the mansion was built; it was called Lavender Rose and it was named in order to honor the greatest friends and hunters that the Kurans and Usuis knew. The whole area contains 2500 hectares, it includes a huge garden, playground, parking lot, a glass house, a park, sports court and the rest was the huge green forest. The mansion itself is 200 meters and it was 4 storey's high. There were at least 250 workers for the land and most of them were vampires and the others were either elves or werewolves. All of the workers were bound by the Kurans and Usuis, they can also fight, clean, cook and anything that their masters wish for them to do. The mansion was made up by marbles, amethyst and platinum; the garden have all kinds of flowers and plants but there are more of lavender roses and lilies.

Even though the Kurans and Usuis plan to spoil Zero and they treated him as their own son. Zero seems to withdraw himself away not only to them but also the rest of the world, he refuse to talk at anyone even with Kaname and Takumi, who were so worried about him. They even get the best doctor to check Zero but the doctor only said that the silverette boy was traumatized for what had happen to him and his family.

Kaname and Takumi were on Zero's side every single day since his kidnapped the two heirs put Zero's being on their top list. They took turns to read Zero bedtime stories, took turns to play and chat with him even though the silverete still haven't spoken since the death of his parents, all he can do was nod or shake his head.

Kaname and Takumi haven't lost hope that someday Zero will talk again and laugh again. The two purebloods even came up a plan for Zero's 8th birthday. Their parents plan a different style to celebrate the birthday of the most adorable child that they have ever seen.

The theme was silver and lavender, in other words all of the guest should wear lavender or silver dresses or suits, the chairs and tables were made of silvers while the grand party was held at the center of the lavender roses and lilies. Kuran Juri and Usui Yuri were the leaders planner for the party, the two purebloods were very excited for Zero's birthday, and they were also the ones who choose the gifts that the birthday boy receives from them. They know what Zero's like and dislikes so the two women were very confident that they pleased Zero for this special event.

While Kuran Haruka and Usui Kuon were only on the sidelines, silently supporting their wives for every decision they make since the two male purebloods discreetly admitted to themselves that they were suck at planning and choosing the best gift of their lovely godson's.

The four grownups loved Zero deeply, after that incident they were very protective at the young hunter. They make sure that no one have the guts to hurt Zero and they spread it to the world that the silverette was under their wings. They also make sure that the Lavender Rose was secured and no one can step inside their land zone without their consent. They were more protective and concern of Zero than their own sons but they also knew that their sons knew their reason and accepted it.

In fact, it's Kaname and Takumi's idea to build that mansion in the first place and it's also their idea to be protective of Zero.

* * *

><p><strong>In Broowy Farm<strong>

"Beautiful" it's the only word that Usui uttered when he sees the best gift that he can offered for Zero's 8th Birthday.

"Indeed" Kaname nodded.

In front of them was a white and beautiful pony that they sure Zero would love to have. The pony seems to be a hard headed and wild but the two young purebloods know that Zero would approve this kind of gift.

"What should we name her?" Takumi asks Kaname but he didn't turn his head to look at him, he was still staring at the pony who reminded him of Zero.

"We should let Zero name her since it is his" a simple reply came from the brunette then he turns to the owner of the pony and said "We will take it"

* * *

><p><strong>In Lavender Rose<strong>

After the incident of the murdered, Zero spent most of his time at the glass house; he would either play a piano or read books to avoid the thoughts of his parent's death. Kaname and Takumi said that they have something to do first before they celebrate his birthday and it's been 3 hours since they said that. After the death of his parents, he already accepted to himself that there's no need to celebrate his birthday but since his guardians and best friends insisted they celebrate it then he have no chance to argue further. Even though his still 8 years old, he have the mind of the adult, he became an adult since that day.

He loved the Kurans and Usuis and he yearn to speak again but he can't bring himself to do it since he was afraid. He didn't understand why he was afraid but all he knows and remembers was the cruelest smile and cold blood eyes that sent to him that night. His thought was swirling on to the dark road again but he hears his name being called by Kaname. He went outside and sees Kaname and Takumi were smiling at him while holding the most beautiful pony that he ever seen. He yearns to have that kind of pony.

"Happy Birthday Beloved" The two young purebloods said it with all the love that they feel for him.

Zero's amethyst eyes were teary, he was very lucky to have those two as his best friends and all the dark thoughts that he was thinking awhile ago have vanished the moment he sees the two of them. He rushed towards them and enveloped them with a hug.

And for the first time of a long time, he didn't care if he was afraid since he knows he have these two to protect him. And for the first time of a long time, he beams at them with gratitude in his eyes and he opens his mouth and said.

"Thank you"

Shall I continue?

* * *

><p>Can I have a review? xDD<p> 


End file.
